


Los días antes (y los que vendrán)

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Estudio de personaje, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sherlock es egoísta, Un recuento rápido de la primera temporada, Y posesivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que pertenecía a Sherlock no tenía porque ser tocado por los demás. John entraba, especialmente, entre lo que nadie más podía tocar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los días antes (y los que vendrán)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smile.in.love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smile.in.love).



> **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.
> 
> ¡Gracias a Moni Boni por betear! Te pasaste, corazón. 
> 
> ¡Y felicidades a Smile por su cumpleaños!

Las cosas que pertenecían Sherlock, muy difícilmente eran tocadas por los demás.

Las cuidaba con celo y siempre fue una regla implícita que él tenía el derecho de utilizar todo lo que estuviera disponible a su alrededor, pero los demás no poseían ni el permiso ni la autoridad para tomar lo que era suyo. Habían límites claros y perfectamente marcados.

Nunca se molestó en cambiar. Mucho menos en extender ese comportamiento sólo a los objetos inanimados y a sus experimentos. Las personas, las pocas, escasas y preciosas personas que comenzaron a entrar en su vida cayeron en la misma categoría. Nadie las tocaba o utilizaba sin que él supiera; se aseguraba de mantenerlas sanas, enteras y salvas.

Eran suyas,  _tenía_  el deber de cuidarlas.

_(Su Detective Inspector Lestrade. Su Señora Hudson. Su Red de personas sin hogar. Sus clientes…_

_E incluso su odioso y propio Mycroft, pero eso nadie más que él lo sabía)._

Sherlock era un hombre posesivo con absolutamente todo lo que capturara su interés. ¿Para qué molestarse en separar los objetos y la gente si todos los que eran interesantes pasaban a ser de su propiedad?

* * *

Y entonces, su vida fue revolucionada por el huracán explosivo y melancólico que era John H. Watson.

* * *

La diferencia de todo se encontró en cómo John convivía con él. Su compañero de piso rallaba en la normalidad, con puntos extraños que eran interesantes. Le gustaba; no era un genio, ni un idiota, un punto medio perfecto para su locura y sus posesiones.

Una persona más que fue a unirse a sus pertenencias y se convirtió en algo valioso con ridícula rapidez.

No tardó en volverse lo más importante. Situado al lado del Trabajo con orgullo, con la sonrisa suave y pacífica y las criticas y alabanzas. Y Sherlock comenzaría a compartir la vida, su vida que siempre fue tan hermética, tan solitaria y tan suya; con su compañero de piso y dejó de vivir para comenzar a  _convivir_. Se transformaría en algo mejor a lo que tenía antes, la emoción era diferente, la existencia tenía matices que anteriormente no poseía.

Había más color, más risa, más deseos y ganas de mantener a una de sus cosas favoritas a su lado para siempre. John tenía que ser cuidado, protegido y mantenido a salvo  _y feliz_  a su lado. Era su responsabilidad, a pesar que John fuera más que capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo.

Aún así.

¿Qué sería él sin su blogger, además?

* * *

Las novias de John no fueron importantes. Ninguna duraba lo suficiente para ser una amenaza. Ninguna era tan trascendente como él para arrebatar a John del lugar al que pertenecía. Ni siquiera Sarah, que le gustaba, de hecho, como era; pero nada fue más allá, nada puso en riesgo el puesto que John tan firmemente fue construyendo a su lado. Que él con tanto esmero se esforzó por mantener.

No había peligro en que él se fuera. (No es como si se lo fuera a permitir, pero la intención se entiende).

Aún así aquella certeza tan clara y ardiente como el sol no impediría que sintiera una amargura que antes no había sentido. No así. No de esa manera. No por otro ser humano.

* * *

Hay un antes y un después antes de John.

Antes tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos, nunca en realidad los ha renegado. Es humano y están allí, la emoción es una parte natural de su ser tan automática como respirar (no le gusta, pero ahí está). Simplemente sabía ocultarlo mejor que la mayoría y evitaba tomarles importancia; la vida se había encargado de darle las lecciones adecuadas y todo se volvió más frío y ausente.

Después de John (durante). Las cosas son distintas. Más fuertes. Más claras.

Más vivas y potentes.

Cada vez que John no estaba para él, sino que con otra persona que robaba su interés de una manera aburrida y absurda; Sherlock sentía quemarse un trozo de su corazón, el fuego ardiendo e hirviendo las venas y calentando la cabeza y dejando la visión roja. La emoción que toda su vida había renegado siempre se presentaba con fuerza, con horrorosa y letal fuerza demostrándole que John era importante.

Que era  _vital_.

No era que nunca antes no hubiera sentido celos. La diferencia es que ahora era peor.

No sabía explicarlo, pero  _John era suyo_ , una ley fundamental escrita en el universo que John Watson pertenece a Sherclock Holmes. Algo tan simple como eso, es tan real, tal verídico, que el no cumplimiento de aquello sería como ir en contra de las leyes de la física y voltear la naturaleza y destruir al mundo a la vez.

Cuando ocurre, lo único que quiere es tomar a John y arrastrarlo a la locura sólo con su boca y su lengua y sus manos; hacerlo suplicar porque lo haga, lo marque, se adueñe de él hasta que los días se acaben. Dónde lo único que los dos fueran capaces de recordar sean sus nombres y que pertenecen al otro.

Todos los días piensa en cómo, dónde y de qué manera hacerlo. Algún día lo hará realidad.

* * *

Cuando Moriarty apareció, fuera de lo que todo el mundo parecía creer. Su interés por John no decreció.

Al contrario, aumentó a niveles que incluso a sí mismo le aterrorizaban.

Todo lo que cruzaba por su mente era  _tener que proteger a John_.

* * *

James Moriarty, a pesar de su genialidad, del intelecto glorioso y casi idéntico al que él poseía, que era capaz de llevarse el aburrimiento lejos, no tenía permiso de tomar –ni mucho menos tocar- nada suyo. Por lo tanto, no tenía autorización alguna para llevarse a John y secuestrarlo y atarlo a un chaleco repleto de bombas.

John era suyo.  _Suyosuyosuyosuyosuyo_.

_(Nadie tocaba sus cosas._

_Nadie)._

* * *

La madrugada después a la piscina, tropezando por las escaleras y antes de cerrar completamente la puerta de su hogar; Sherlock tomó a John y lo besó hasta arrastarlo al borde de la locura a medida que se quitan las ropas a toda velocidad y rozaban cada parte de piel que eran capaces de encontrar.

John gritó su nombre (y él el de John) hasta que se quedó sin voz.

No lo dejó ir en toda la noche.

* * *

John se volvió tan importante que reformuló por completo su trabajo. Ya no estaba sólo, seguía siendo el único Detective Consultor del mundo, sí, pero ahora su trabajo era resolver crímenes con John. No solo. Nunca más solo.

_John lo era todo._

_Y él lo iba a mantener seguro, contento y consigo._


End file.
